Digital Frontier: Race to the Light
by Wally734
Summary: A action packed story of a new digidestined... KoriKoji TakuyaZoe. Please review and no flammes please!
1. Default Chapter

Digimon Digital Frontier: A Path to Light

"Hey! What's up with you guys? The names Kori and I am the newest Digidestined child! Along with my new pals Koji (such a hunk) Takuya (Brains please) Zoe (You go girl!) Tommy (How cute!) and JP (Sweet as can be!) I have learned the ways of the Digidestined! Let me tell you a little about myself….. I am a twelve year old girl with a major crush on Koji ( don't tell ANYONE!) and have the mighty and powerful combined spirit of Light and Fire (whoop!) . My human spirit is called Mirotimon, which is a very pretty girl digimon with cat ears, cat tail, skirt/shirt combo 9 by the way… dresses… NO!) and a sword. My favorite attack is Light arrow, which creates a fire bow, and a light arrow that does lots of damage (say bye bye!) My beast spirit is a GAINT( and I mean giant) white tiger with wings. My special attack is Tiger Spear, which is where I shoot point spikes of light and fire and that enemy and WHAM! He/ she is gone! Ok….Ok. I talked to much no time for how it all started and how I met everyone!

' Kori…. Angel of Light and Fire…. It is time….

I was minding my own business when it happened…

" SAM! Get out of my room! AH! Give me back my underwear! SAM!"

"NANANANA! You can't catch me! Aaaaaahhh! Get off me!"

There was a pause in the battle when my cell phone goes bizarre! A pretty women's voice called out to me. " Kori… angel of light and fire… it is time. Go to Shirobi station and more directions will be given.

I was not used to hear strange voices coming out of my cell but still I did what it told me and went to Shirobi station. " Kori… hurry…you have till 5:30 till you have to be at Shirobi…."

" 5:30! It is 5:25! Shirobi is half way across town! I will never make it!"

I was lucky enough to catch the last train to Shirobi and was able to make it with a minute to spare. I was noticing some other kids staring wildly at their cell phones so I followed them. That's when I met Koji. I was going down the elevator that was taking all the kids down to the last floor that the "phone" told us to go to. " Uh hi." I said shyly to Koji.

" Hi. This is my stop. Gotta go by….." But before he could even finish his sentence the elevator began to drop! Faster….Faster and Faster! Until Ii thought that we had gone straight through the center of the earth! Then it stopped. Koji didn't even look scared, he actually looked like he was expecting this the whole time! The doors of the elevator opened to reveal a dark under ground chamber with strange train like things. " Well, what's your name?" I asked Koji. He never did answer me and just stepped out of the elevator. I ran out after him and bumped into a strange kid with really nerdy goggles! "Oh sorry! I wasn't looking where…." The kid had this weird look on his face like cupid had hit him. He started to blush and then just ran off in the other direction. It looked like all the kids where getting more information from their phone to get one the strange trains. I followed Koji into a train. The kid with the goggles was there and a small kid who was crying. I sat down next to him and asked him what was wrong. "I don't wanna be on this train! I am scared!"

"Oh! It's ok! I will protect you so nothing bad will ever happen." He just started to cry hard so I just shut up. We started to move. I met all the kids on the train: A girl my age was named Zoe, a larger kid named JP, the small, crying kid was named Tommy and then there was Koji and the goggle head was Takuya who seemed to like me or something. The train started to rattle around and a strange feeling came over all of us. " SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" We all shouted this at once and our human spirits all came to us. "Aaaaaaah!" I clutched Tommy to me and held on to the side of the train. Then the train came to a sudden stop and we all fell down. " Guys! Guys! Look at your phone!" JP yelled as we sat up. Our phones were no longer phones but strange devices of some sort. Then I knew it all of a sudden. It was a D-tector.


	2. Digimon Digital Frontier: Race to the Li...

Digimon Digital Frontier: Race to the Light Chapter 2

There have been complaints that are only 10 legendary warriors and not eleven…. Well, It's my story so… I can do whatever I want to it. No flammes please!

A d-tector! Wow. I knew what it was all most instantly. The doors to the train opened and we saw a metal looking train station. All the other kids looked around and immediately got back on the trains (we found out they where called trailmon). The other trains left as well as ours and we just stared around at the weirdest place any of us had ever seen.

"Wow." Takuya said as he walked out.

" I'd say so. Hey where did Koji go?" I asked when I noticed he wasn't there.

" Maybe he got back on the train." Zoe suggested.

Tommy wasn't crying anymore but looking happily as he saw the pretty scenery.

We all stopped to look around and then something hit me (No, I mean something hit me in the back!)

"OW! What was that?" I shouted and looked around. There it was! A Candlemon! Or that's what my D-tector said. " Guys! We gotta get outta here!" But before I could even move… I felt different. I was the first to Digivolve into my Spirit of Light and Fire.

"Execute Spirit Evolution!" I shouted. "Mirotimon!" I was like HOT man and I mean HOT! " Light Arrow!" It pin pricked the Candlemon right in the stomach.

"Eaaaahh!" The Candlemon screeched as it dispersed into a chain of data. The data went straight to my Digivice.

"Wow." I said as I de-evolved.

Everyone stared at me and only me.

"Whoa." JP said.

I just stared right back at them.

Hey! Please no flammes! Lots of reviews please!


	3. Digital Frontier: Race to the Light Chap...

Digimon Digital Frontier: Race to the Light Chapter 3

Hello and welcome back! I am really glad you guys like my story! Please review ASAP and no flammes! (please).

" Ok…that was weird. You like turned into a…. a thingymagiger! " Takuya said as he stared at me, looking as if he had been hit in the head by a flying spaceship or something of that sort.

" It can't be! Mirotimon! Spirit of Light and Fire! We praise you!"

" Who? What said that?" I said with a surprised look.

' Err. We are down here! I am Neemon and the one just blabbing was Bokomon and we are digimon! ( dumdunadu!)"

" Digimon huh? Wow." Tommy said as he crouchted down to get a good look at Neemon.

" We see that you have the Spirit of Light and Fire. What do you call yourself?"

Bokomon asked looking at me,

" Well, my name is Kori and this is Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, and JP. What's that little book you are carrying?"

" It is the Bokocinary or a book of information on the Digital World." Bokomon said as he looked up at the others and me.

" Oh. That makes sense. Guys look over there! It's Koji"

And I was right. Walking up from a trailmon was Koji.

He wasn't looking well. He looked as if he had gotten in a fight and lost. WE all ran over to him and introduced him to Bokomon and Neemon. He told us what had happen: He had gotten off the trailmon right after us and went the wrong way. When he was walking he ran into a town and it wasn't your ordinary town. Lots of buildings where made of silver and bronze looking metal and where shining bright in the sun. Then he found it. His spirit, He was Light and as you know he Digivolved into Lobomon, the spirit of light.

After finding out what his spirit was he started to come and find us but instead ended up running into a herd of Certurmon and Digivolved into Lobomon and was beat up pretty badly. He managed to escape and found us. But what we didn't know was that worse was yet to come…

Please review and no flammes please! Sorry about the short chapter though. More coming soon!


	4. Digimon Digital Frontier: Race to the Li...

Digital Frontier: Race to the Light Chapter 4

Weeee! More reviews please! No flammes. I hope you like my story!

We all started walking towards an open field where we all sat down and picked a fruit from one of the trees in the field. Koji, sitting peacefully under a tree where he sat staring at me as if I wasn't there. Tommy fell asleep under the tree and Bokomon and Neemon along with him. Then Koji stood up all of a sudden and started walking toward the edge of the canyon we where next to and stared down into the ravine. I followed him over and stood next to him as he looked down.

"Look." He said placidly as he looked down over the edge of the ravine.

" At what?" I asked looking confused.

" The girl. She is caught in the ravine. Should we help her?"

" Yes. Lets. Digivolve into your spirit and we will help her. I will fly down and you cut her out of the rock. Ok. Let's do it!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

" Aaah Ah! Mirotimon!"

"Lobomon"

"Quick you go this way and I will go this way."

I flew down and waited for Koji as he climbed down.

" Lobo-Kendo!" he said as he cut her free from the rocks. She was knocked unconscious. I carried her up and brought her back up to the others. Bokomon woke up and helped us fix a potion to revive her.

" Huh? W…what's going? Where am I?" the girl said as she stared up at me.

"The digital world." Koji said as he de-volved.

" What's the Digital World? Is it some country or something?"

" Um. No it is a spirit world you could say. And Koji and I can transform into Digimon which are spiritual creatures." I said to her as the others woke up.

" What's your name?" Koji asked.

" It's Haru. Just Haru. What are your names?"

We all took turns introducing ourselves to her and giving her some fruit to make her feel better.

Zoe, Haru, and I all traveled to the hot springs down in the ravine while the guys took the hot springs around the other side of the ravine. We sat in the hot water and relaxed as we listened to the boys splash each other and fight over who's turn it was to be nearest the jet of hot water coming up from the crack in the bottom of the spring.

" Ugg! Boys!" We all laughed.

They heard that and Takuya yelled back at us. He said girls are just weird and we smell. We just yell back to tell him to change his socks!

We all just relaxed for a while and ate some more fruit.

Zoe got so annoyed with Takuya that she yelled some interesting words at him ( and I mean interesting).

"Zoe, Haru, Kori! Quick help!" It was Bokomon. And he was in trouble. We threw on our clothes and ran to where the boys where. When we came around the corner we saw what he was yelling about. And it was a BIG something.

Yeah! Got that down! Well… I put it back in canon by adding a new character. I hope you review and no flammes please.


	5. Digimon Digital Frontier: Race to the Li...

Digital Frontier: Race to the Light Chapter 5

Whatever that thing was it was big and mean looking.

"Lemme handle this," Koji yelled at me.

" No! We have to work together! Now. Let's do it!" I yelled back.

" Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Mirotimon and Lobomon. Work together and over come Sepherismon." Bokomon said.

" Right! Let's do it!" I said. " Light Arrow!"

" Lobo-kendo."

They hit Sepherismon right at the same time and in the same place.

It screeched as they hit and instantly because a stream of data went directly into both of our D-tectors. We de-volved and stared at each other for a long time. I started to blush and looked away from him. I'm not to sure but he also started to blush probably not as hard as I was. Takuya looked back and forth from each of us and was looking kind of upset. Tommy was smiling along with Zoe and JP.

Haru came up to me and we sat together next to the hot springs while she told me about her family and friends.

We all walked over to go see what Takuya and Koji where talking about but we only found Zoe and Takuya talking to each other and blushing. They didn't even see us standing there.

" Hi Koji." It was about an hour later and we were all gathered around the campfire and we where eating more poko-fruit. Koji kept staring at me but I was paying any attention because something was moving in the bushes. I just kept staring and staring. I was getting a little nervous that something weird was going to happen.

" Dusk Flame!" It caught us completely unawares and we were all forced backwards into the trees behind us.

Koji and I spirited evolved right before the thing stepped out of the bushes.

"It's Duskmon! Warrior of Darkness!" Bokomon yelled at both of us.

We where trying to keep him away from the others but it was no use. He was very strong and had many powerful attacks. We tried a team attack but once again, it failed.

" Light Arrow!"

" Lobo-kendo!"

We were just knocked back into our human states and weren't able to do anything about Duskmon.

Then it happened. Koji turned and looked up at the face of Duskmon. He say straight through him to a black haired boy inside of him. Duskmon paused.

" What is this feeling?" he thought to himself.

He suddenly woke up out of his trance and was even more angered. We had no attacks, no defense. We where helpless. The wind started to blow hard.

" EXECUTE!" SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

I knew that voice it was….

Ooooooh! Cliffhanger! Well please review and no flammes please!


End file.
